


No One Would Ever Hear

by SecretSideAccount



Category: Michael Sheen - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Threesome, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas - Freeform, Author is trans, Biting, Bottom Cole, Bottom Michael Sheen, Bottom Trans Character, Cole - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Doctor Michael Sheen, I'm so sorry Michael, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Michael Sheen College AU, Michael Sheen RPF, Michael Sheen Sandwich, Michael Sheen cries pretty, Michael Sheen crying, Multi, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character - Britney, Original Character - Giulia, Original Character -Atlas, Original Character -Cole, Please Never Find This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Michael, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a theatre rehearsal room, Sex in college rooms, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Michael, Suit Porn, Switch Michael Sheen, Table Sex, Tagging this is hell, Teacher Michael Sheen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre Teacher Michael Sheen, There is a little bit of plot though, Top Atlas, Top Michael Sheen, Top Trans Character, Use of masculine terms for private parts, Wall Sex, Wrote this for two friends so have fun guys, a little at least, again kind of, all characters are adults, hopefully not dysphoria-inducing, i am ashamed though, kind of, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSideAccount/pseuds/SecretSideAccount
Summary: Cole takes a liking of sexual nature to his theatre teacher, Dr Sheen. And maybe things aren't quite as hopeless as they seem. Not quite as hopeless at all.For two friends. :P
Relationships: Michael Sheen/Original Character(s), Michael Sheen/Original Male Character(s), Michael Sheen/Original Trans-Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	No One Would Ever Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeverellSlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/gifts).



Cole knew he was going to be late. He kept running through acceptable excuses in his head while hurtling along to where his theatre seminar was announced to take place. It was the first week of summer term, a Thursday evening, five past six pm, and Cole should have been back at uni at least five minutes ago. All he could hope for was that the teacher would be even later than him.

Panting, he finally stumbled through the heavy glass door and immediately started looking for his classmates, and discovered a couple of people on a staircase leading into what looked like a cellar. He rushed over to them. A girl smiled at him through the half-light from the top of the stairs, and he recognized her from one of his other classes.

“Hi Cole!”

“Hey Britney – is he…not here yet?”

“Nope. Guess otherwise we wouldn’t be loitering around on staircases, would we?”

“True. What was his name again?”

“Dr Sheen.”

“Have you had him before?” Cole asked. He had all the reason to. All the teachers he had had by now had been more or less of a disappointment. Most of them were just plain boring, and not a single one was the typical hot professor type that somehow always only appeared in movies or fanfiction. And for now Cole wasn’t sure if that was for better or worse, in terms of his actual education, but he was still disappointed.

“Actually yes”, Britney replied to Cole’s surprise. “He’s… He’s different.” She looked away from Cole, at her feet.

“Different in what way exactly?” Cole asked. He felt slightly jittery and couldn’t quite pinpoint the reason.

Without looking back up, Britney said:

“He knows a lot. Like, a _lot_. He’s super passionate about his stuff, and he can be super relaxed, but when you, let’s say, antagonize him for some reason he can be quite strict, too. But-“

At that moment, a door overhead slammed shut and someone approached. A man stepped out of the twilight onto the stairs, just swooping past them in quick steps, but that was enough for Cole to know that this was probably not the next disappointment waiting to happen.

The group of about a dozen students followed their teacher as he unlocked what was apparently a massive steel door, beyond which utter darkness opened up.

“Damn, if we scream down here no one would ever hear”, said a girl behind Cole, and for some reason he knew that that sentence wouldn’t leave his mind for a long time. He bit his lip and brushed his hair from his hot forehead.

Dr Sheen switched the lights on and walked straight on trough a corridor of pipes, tubes wrapped in tin foil, and valves. Apparently this wasn’t only a rehearsal room but also a central part of the heating system. Then they descended another staircase into a room the back of which was draped with heavy black curtains that reached up to the ceiling, at least twelve feet. There were floodlights suspended from various points in the room and on the ceiling, and while Cole walked down the stairs, sliding his hand over the old, partly defunct black iron rail, he glanced to his right into the space under the gallery they had just walked across, where there was another section of the room, one step lower, containing various objects such as an old piano, a table, a moveable blackboard and two benches. Behind the blackboard, at the far-right end, there seemed to be yet another door leading wherever; it was hardly more than a hatch in the naked concrete wall. The room already intrigued Cole, and when he had taken his seat among the others, next to Britney, on a chair by the black-curtained wall and got his first good look at Dr Sheen, he knew that he was sure not to regret his choice of signing up to this class.

Dr Sheen wasn’t a tall man, but what he didn’t have in height, he seemed to make up in, well, everything else. He was in a suit, a sleek dark grey, with a wine-red shirt underneath, unbuttoned just enough to show a peppering of chest hair. His designer stubble was neatly trimmed, his curly hair greyish-brown and short with one single whiteish curl that fell slightly into his face when he moved quickly. He leaned to the edge of a table at the left-hand wall and let his bright, piercing eyes shift across the group of students.

“Welcome everyone… Britney…” He nodded separately towards her. “In this class, I’ll be teaching you magic.” He made a dramatic pause. “More specifically, the magic of the stage. This is a class where I’ll need you to _want_ to be in. Desperately. I need you to be passionate, not perfect but striving for perfection, despite its impossibility. I need you to be self-critical but optimistic and hard-working. I need you to be open-minded, curious, and not afraid of new things. So if you’re only here because you need credits, please…just don’t.”

He looked around sternly for almost half a minute, it was so silent Cole could hear the man’s watch tick, and he swallowed hard when Sheen’s eyes grazed him – and then got stuck on Britney beside him for an indefinitely longer amount of time.

Nobody moved. Just when Cole started to shift uncomfortably in his seat, partly because he was nervous, partly because he was – well, something else he didn’t want to mentally elaborate on for now – just then, Sheen seemed to shake a heavy weight off his shoulders as he slipped off the table and smiled for the first time. And although he wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone but himself, that was when Cole was done for. He felt his ears get hot when Sheen looked at him for a split second again, and he already hated himself for it, but that man was so hot he could hardly focus on what he was now proceeding to say. It was a whole lot about what they’d be doing throughout term, and about exams, and then they started with some breathing and walking exercises, simple stuff, but Cole’s mind kept drifting off already. Dr Sheen walked around among them to watch if they were breathing properly, down into their lower stomach, “the point just above the loins”, as he had said, and those words alone from his mouth were enough to get Cole’s thoughts to linger in just that area. But sometimes Sheen would stop and correct single people’s postures, and at one point he stood half behind Britney, looked at her, asked “can I” in a low voice and then proceeded to lay his hand on her lower stomach while she breathed in and out. They were supposed to keep their eyes closed during these exercises, but Cole couldn’t help it. Hearing Sheen walk around him, just the hard soles of his gleaming black Oxfords and his slow breaths, without any visuals of his surroundings, would have sent him off somewhere he definitely didn’t want to go during class. But this – this wasn’t helping at all. Britney had had a class with him before, alright – but this went a bit too far. Apparently no one else saw Sheen touching Britney, and Britney’s eyes remained closed at all times, so apparently she wasn’t even shocked. And as if that wasn’t enough, Sheen finished the class a little earlier, and Britney stayed behind, being the last in the room with their teacher. Cole wanted to stay behind too, but there was nothing to justify it, no question, no premise at all, so he just forced his body to leave, sneaking one last peek back through the curtains on the gallery before he exited the door.

The next weeks didn’t improve Cole’s situation. While he never watched Dr Sheen and Britney do anything indubitably intimate, they were definitely close, and Cole couldn’t help but presume, as time went on, that they were in a more or less well-kept secret relationship. Cole wasn’t one to criticise this kind of relationship – on the contrary; he had always wanted to have some kind of half-legal affair with one of his teachers, and Sheen being the fantasy on legs that he was didn’t exactly minimize that desire. He was jealous, and every week a little more so. And he hated himself for once again falling for a probably straight man who was at least twenty years his senior and didn’t care about him in the slightest, not to mention think of him this way. But still he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, or his thoughts. And every week, his need to ask Britney about their relationship grew, until he could barely think of anything else when they were together in class.

One Wednesday night, he promised to himself that the next day, he would do it, he would ask her, or else it would drive him mad.

But as it so happens, chance decided differently.

He made this decision on his way to a club, where he met with his best friend Giulia, who had spontaneously brought a pal from one of the few classes she and Cole didn’t have together.

Atlas was six years older than Cole, had a blinding smile and such an immediate, great chemistry with Cole that after half an hour, it felt as though they had known one another all their lives, and the flashing lights, vibrating bass and dark corners did the rest. One hour in, they were friskily dancing opposite each other at the edge of the dancefloor; two hours in, Atlas had Cole pressed to one of the mirror-clad walls, kissing heatedly; and yet another hour later, they were back at Cole’s place, already losing count of the times they had made the other come apart. Everything seemed to fit; they both hadn’t had a boyfriend in what they felt was far too long a time; they were both trans, which made it easier to be comfortable in terms of their bodies, connected through shared experiences and emotions; they were passionate about a lot of shared topics that gave them hours’ worth of material for conversation.

Atlas didn’t stay the night, because he had an appointment close to his place in the morning, but he and Cole agreed to meet the next night after Cole’s theatre class.

A few hours later, Cole was sitting on the stairs that led down to the rehearsal cellar, and the first thing he noticed was that, exactly today, Britney wasn’t there. She usually arrived long before him, to make absolutely sure she wouldn’t be late, although Sheen was mostly late himself. Today, he was surprisingly on time. They were fewer than normal. It was late June, the weather was brilliant, and most people probably felt more like going out to swim or party than doing theatre rehearsals until eight pm.

When Cole jumped up to follow Sheen and the others into the cellar, he remembered how sore he still was and flinched. Last night had been a ride, literally. Neither he nor Atlas had been able to stop; they had both been on testosterone for a little over a year, and they could be as horny as teenage boys who had only recently entered puberty. Incidentally, they had also both had top surgery about a quarter of a year ago, and now the feeling was just returning to their chests and they felt free and like themselves for the first time ever topless.

Cole shuffled around in his chair and hoped they wouldn’t have to sit for long today. Sheen’s soft, low voice that he made when he wanted them to listen especially carefully always felt like a hot breath down his neck, and he rolled his shoulders, letting out a huff. He just wished Dr Sheen wouldn’t always basically ignore him. Not only did he seem to like Britney _more_ than all the others, he also seemed to like Cole _less_. He didn’t understand why, he didn’t see what he had ever done wrong, it had just been like this from the start. Cole fell into a displeased, pouty musing while Sheen was still giving them instructions for today’s class, staring down at his shoes, even forgetting about Atlas, not noticing that most of the time, Sheen’s eyes were resting on him today. Neither was he aware of the abnormal attention he gave him during their warm-up. Until they got to the part where they were supposed to get to know their co-actors through hugs and platonic exploration of their bodies. Cole hadn’t even been aware that this was a thing. But it was. And suddenly Sheen walked up to him, looked him in the eyes although it felt as though he was staring right into his soul and scanning his dirtiest thoughts, and asked: “May I?” Cole just nodded before he even knew what he was agreeing to – Sheen had never used him as an example before, he mostly chose Britney for those – and his teacher placed his legs on both sides of Cole’s own, laid his arms around him and pressed himself tightly against Cole’s body, sticking his nose into the crook of his neck while softly explaining “…smell them, too – get to know their scent, so that you could identify them by just their smell blindfolded in a room full of people”, then sliding his hands slowly over Cole’s shoulders, feeling out his frame, his bones through his shirt, then proceeding to his shoulder blades, his back, lower down the sides and up again across his chest, before turning around to the side ever so slightly and rasping “explore their body. Learn it. Like a map.” He put a hand on the side of Cole’s face while looking him square in the eyes and continued: “Do the same with their face. Be gentle and really, really precise. This isn’t awkward or weird, or sexual, you just want to get to know them, those people you’ll be on stage with.”

At this moment, Cole was for the first time in his entire life glad that he couldn’t get a boner quite like cis guys could. Because in that case, this situation would have become very awkward very quickly indeed. Sheen stepped back from him, telling them to get into pairs, and just when Cole was about to relax for a second, thinking it was over, he realized they were an uneven number.

“I’m”, he started, wanting to say “without a partner, sir”, but he didn’t even get that far.

“You can stick with me if that’s okay”, Sheen said, almost in passing while supervising the other pairs getting together, but there was something in his voice, still like when they had been pressed against one another, that didn’t sound quite so offhand. When the teacher turned back to face Cole, his eyes were almost black, his pupils huge, and his lips were slightly parted. For a second there, Cole thought he was simply going to kiss him right then and there, with no preamble, for no reason at all. That perhaps he had indeed read his student’s thoughts.

But he just walked Cole a few steps backwards, almost against the wall of the stairs, and lifted his hand to run it across Cole’s temple and his hairline, down to his hot, glowing ear. His fingers traced it like they might a fragile shell, almost tickling him, but not quite; there was a firmness in his touch that would have made Cole gasp, had he not already preventively bitten his lip. This firmness increased when Sheen’s hand proceeded to slide down the side of his neck, then the front, where it lay, for a second or two, spread below Cole’s Adam’s apple, a second in which he thought he was going to choke just because he wouldn’t allow himself to breathe. Sheen must feel his pulse in his carotid, the beating of his heart between them, Cole’s heat spreading all over his body, his breath held back in order to appear calm. But he let no such thing show. The doctor himself seemed calm, his fingers still cool, smooth and not damp in the slightest, unlike Cole’s.

“Now you have a go”, Sheen muttered, encouragingly but also with a certain urgency, while letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Wh-“

“Put your arms around me, Cole. It’s alright.” He helped Cole by stepping a little closer to him again, laying against his chest and pushing his legs back around Cole’s. The latter leaned in, lifted his arms and closed them around his teacher. He ran both his hands down the short fade of hair in the nape of his neck, traced the collar of his shirt, which today was a dark teal, and then slid one hand up to Sheen’s ear, the other down the front of his neck. That’s when the doctor raised his arm and softly but with determination shoved Cole’s hand off his throat and down to where, as mostly, a little bit of chest hair grew just above the last closed button. Cole had been longing to touch it ever since he first saw Dr Sheen, and now he got to, even led by Sheen’s own hand, which suddenly cupped the side of his head facing away from the room and guided him gently to just that same spot below his neck until Cole could almost feel Sheen’s chest hair against his lips and could clearly, definitely smell his tart aftershave mingling with his body’s own scent, under the warmth of Cole’s breath. One more inch and he would have kissed his clavicle, just a tiny movement forward and-

Cole froze, apart from his steady, though quick breathing against his teacher’s chest. Pressed as he was against the man, from his thighs to his ribcage, he could feel something hard against his groin, and he wasn’t sure, it might be Sheen’s keys, but – something in him snapped. Without giving it another thought, he lifted his left leg ever so slightly and ground his hip slowly against that hardness, and just above his left ear, a low, throaty, barely audible groan escaped the doctor, followed by a strained, deep breath. Cole lifted his eyes and looked directly into Sheen’s, and in that moment it was unmistakeable. He could see the want in his teacher’s eyes as clearly as he would have in a mirror image of himself right now. He ground against the man’s loin once more, smiling innocently, sneaking his hands back up his chest, grazing his nipples that were small and hard under the smooth shirt. Suddenly Sheen silently grabbed a bundle of Cole’s hair, pulling his head back slightly, and whispered “you stay back after class, boy” into his ear before almost shoving him aside and off of him and walking back to the centre of the room, demanding everyone’s attention as he finished the exercise as though nothing had happened. There wasn’t much left now of the hours of class, and Cole spent it as though in a dream haze. Strangely, he felt completely calm, as if he had slipped through a hole in the fabric of reality into a dream, and like in a dream, he moved and thought. He didn’t question it, he just went with it, because if he didn’t, who knew if any such surreality would ever offer itself to him again.

He only seemed to awake again when the last of his classmates had vanished through the doorway at the end of the gallery. Still in a factual, in-class tone, Sheen turned to him and said:

“Hold on for a second there.”

He rushed up to the gallery, taking two steps for one, and a moment later the lights dimmed, some went out entirely, and suddenly the room lay in a half-light, everything drained of most of its colour, and he gazed up at Sheen as he came walking back down the stairs in slow, almost prowling steps, each clack of his heels sending an electric shock up Cole’s spine and down to his fingertips.

“Dr Sheen, sir, I-“ Cole began, but Sheen cut him off sharply as he came to stand in front of his student:

“Call me Michael, Cole – but keep the ‘sir’.” He smiled a toothy grin that couldn’t be described as anything other than demonic, and Cole’s stomach lurched.

“So, uh, Michael, sir, I – I don’t understand why-“

“Why I never wasted a second look on you, why I kept away from you, treated you like air?” Michael proceeded to walk a slow circle around Cole, who couldn’t do anything else than swallow and nod. How was it possible that this man knew his exact thoughts?

“Well, Cole – I know talent when I see it. Talent has no need to…slither up to me in its own slime, to lick my boots, to be my dummy at every given opportunity – you know who I’m talking about. She’s part of my semi-professional ensemble, and she’s so, how can I say this best…so horny for attention, I better give it to her so she cooperates. Her parents are important sponsors.” He let his forefinger graze over Cole’s shoulder and clavicle while continuously walking around him.

“So you aren’t-“

“Fucking? Oh good lord, no. Maybe she would, if I asked her. Probably she would, actually.” He made a pause and Cole felt as if his thick Welsh accent trickled down his ear canal like golden syrup. “But no, thanks. I’d rather have my company go bankrupt.” He chuckled. “No. Real beauty, you know – real beauty doesn’t ask for attention.”

“But I-“ Cole kept wanting to get a word in, but each and every time, Sheen interrupted him just to reveal he seemed to have been reading his thoughts all along.

“You want attention, too, yes, and you’ve been asking for it – I know. But not like her. You never acted on it. I could see it, feel it, sometimes even smell it. Yes. But in reality you gave me something much better; you gave me passion, and perfectionism. The wish to be seen, yes – but it increased you instead of lessening you. Made you even more…” he licked his lips, “…exquisite.”

This time, there was no question left Cole felt like asking. And even that, Michael seemed to know. Because now he stopped circling Cole, standing still in front of him, placing both his hands on the student’s shoulders, and muttered:

“And I’ve wanted you, god I’ve been wanting you more every single week, you have no idea how hard it’s been”, he hooked his fingers into Cole’s shirt and backed him up slowly, step by step, “not looking at you, not touching you even when I could have, even when I saw your eyes on me, holy shit, it’s”, suddenly Cole’s back touched the cold, white-washed stair wall, “it’s been such a long time…”

He took Cole’s wrists and pinned them down against the wall right and left of his head.

“Please tell me it’s over”, he whispered, bringing his lips to Cole’s ear. “Please tell me you want me too.”

Cole swallowed hard. He could hear his heart throbbing in his ears, almost giving him vertigo. For a moment, he felt every inch of his body, clearly, the coldness of the wall on the backs of his hands against the heat of Michael’s fingers wrapped around his wrists, his shoulder blades and ass pressed to the concrete, Michael’s legs between his – why was he even still asking? – and his breath loud and impatient beside Cole’s ear.

“Yes, sir. I want you too. So much.”

That was it. Sheen surged forward and pressed his lips against Cole’s, grazing them with his teeth, biting lightly, pushing his tongue against them until Cole opened up for him and he could devour him. His fingers left Cole’s wrists and dug into his hair, raking over his scalp while his ravishing mouth left no doubt about what he wanted to do to Cole.

Suddenly, something shot through Cole’s mind, and he twitched noticeably, breaking the kiss and staring at Sheen.

“Sir, I gotta – there’s something I have to tell you.” He turned his head to the side as the doctor tried to return to kissing him.

“What?” Sheen huffed, and he sounded almost annoyed.

“I’m trans.”

A second of silence. Then:

“Do I look like I care? You’re a beautiful boy, Cole, and I want you, and I know that you want me too. I don’t care what’s between your legs as long as I can get inside you some way, so stop keeping me waiting…”

And with that, he shut Cole up with his mouth, and now Cole truly melted into him, letting go of all restraint, all shame, and moaned when Michael ground into him and he felt his hardness pressed up against his abdomen. Michael let go of Cole’s hand with one hand and laid it on his jaw, slipping his thumb into Cole’s mouth, and Cole started to suckle on it, his fingers searching for halt on Michael’s collar, beginning to unbutton him with jittery movements. Michael slipped his thumb back out of Cole’s mouth, leaving him with his tongue out and empty.

“Oh god, you’re so needy”, the doctor muttered, stroking Cole’s hair from his forehead. “Such a needy, sweet little boy.”

Cole whimpered, trying to catch Michael’s lips again, but the latter wouldn’t let him, holding him in place with one hand while grabbing one of the student’s hands with the other and guiding it down his stomach.

“You’re so shy about this one might think you’ve never done it before”, Michael said throatily. Cole had to chuckle, thinking about last night.

“Just never wanted anyone this bad”, he replied, a bout of courage letting him open Michael’s fly, “sir.” He threw a submissive glance up at the slightly taller man as he dropped to his knees, rucking the teacher’s shirt out of the waistband and dropping forward to kiss his pepper-haired tummy, licking around his navel, and finally proceeding to also lowering the waistband of his boxers. The older man’s fingers found their way into Cole’s hair, strong and guiding as he licked, kissed and bit his way down Michael’s v-line, stopping a bit longer every now and then to suck and lave his tongue so long at one spot or another until he felt it get tender. Michael groaned softly under his student’s expertly ministrations, but soon impatience got the better of the both of them and Cole willingly followed the push of his teacher’s hand against his erection straining against the cotton of the boxers. Cole palmed him through the fabric, dug his nose into Michael’s groin and suckled on his tip, making the fabric wet with his saliva and Michael’s pre-cum.

“Damn, how can you be such a tease and such a greedy little slut at the same time?” Michael cursed under his breath, letting go of Cole’s head for a moment, perhaps to allow for an answer. But Cole merely looked up at him through his lashes, pulled his boxers down all the way and held the base of Michael’s cock before swallowing it, all while maintaining eye contact, which was such an obscene image, the boy’s lips stretching around his thick shaft, that it almost made Michael lose it as soon as he was inside Cole’s mouth. He pulled him off his cock by his hair almost brutally and grabbed its base, squeezing and pressing his eyes together in a desperate effort not to come on the spot. Once the stimulation had subsided enough, he let go of Cole, who let out a soft “ow!” but immediately returned to wrapping his slim fingers around Michael’s length and gently playing with the tip, nibbling at the older man’s foreskin and teasing his frenulum before finally taking him deeper again. Michael fastened his grip on Cole’s head again and began to softly rock into his mouth, and after a few thrusts, Cole had relaxed enough to deepthroat him. He slid one of his hands down from Michael’s hip bones to his balls, cupping and squeezing them gently until the doctor pushed his hand away and pulled Cole off his dick once again. All this time, Cole was still fully clad and had been so focused on pleasuring Michael that he had completely neglected his own raging hard-on. Now Michael shoved him back against the wall, stepped out of his trousers, pushed one leg between Cole’s, and reached inside the pocket of his jacket to pull out a smooth, cool, heavy synthetic rope. Cole gasped.

“Sir, do you always…carry this around?”

Michael smiled darkly.

“Why wouldn’t I, huh? This opportunity might have come any other day, and what then?!”

With this non-explanation, he slipped his hands under Cole’s shirt, pushed it up over his head and dropped it to the floor before shoving Cole a bit up the wall and, supported by one of his muscular thighs, tied his wrists to the iron rail above. Then he pinned him to the wall in a deep, urgent kiss while grabbing hold of Cole’s ass and with the other hand ripping his skinny jeans straight off him. Then he pushed his hands under the waistband of Cole’s boxer briefs and cupped Cole’s ass before slipping this last piece of clothing off him as well. Cole was still suspended mid-air, where his teacher seemed to have no problem to keep him, the biceps in his arms almost twice as wide as Cole’s own, now strapped uselessly to the foot of the rail.

One of Michael’s hands left Cole’s ass and ran over his bare chest, down his stomach and finally to his dick, which was aching and throbbing.

“Holy fuck, you’re so hard and wet for me, you greedy little shit”, Michael groaned.

“Please, sir, I need you inside me”, Cole replied. “’ve you got a rubber? If not I’ve one in my rucksack…”

“You always carry that around?” Michael teased him with his own words, but Cole just gave him a tortured smile.

“Get on with it already”, he whimpered.

“Excuse me?!” Michael looked up at him, something in his eyes changed. “What was that?”

“’m sorry sir, I just…need you so bad, please…need you inside me”, Cole begged, wrapping his legs tighter around his teacher’s hips. Michael reached back into his pocket, pulling out a condom, which he opened blindly while staring possessively at Cole.

“God, boy, I’ve never smelled anything like you, I’m goin’ to fuck you so hard you’ll still feel it next week…”

He supported Cole’s back with one arm while rolling the condom over his twitching cock, then added the other, dug his thumbs into his student’s sides, lining himself up with the boy and nudging at his entrance a few times before slamming into him with one hard thrust. Cole screamed out, tears shooting into his eyes. Michael was big and painful inside him, bigger than he had looked or felt in his mouth, but the pain was still better than the emptiness before. Cole could have sworn that the dick Atlas had used the other night had been longer _and_ wider, still he felt so much fuller with his teacher inside him, who now grabbed his forelocks and pulled him in for a kiss that felt both relieved and still yearning. They separated with Michael rumbling into Cole’s mouth:

“You’re so much tighter than I imagined…”

“You…thought about me?” Cole whispered, incredulous.

“At least twice a day for the past two months”, the doctor muttered roughly, “but it was never this good. God I can’t-“

He didn’t even finish the sentence before picking Cole up a little higher, who desperately wished he had something to hold on to, and beginning to move inside him, pulling back out and pressing all the way back in, at first torturously slow, then picking up his pace, driving Cole against the wall with each thrust so hard he knew he would bear bruises. The pain of Michael inside him however subsided completely, and with the older man possessively locking eyes with him when he wasn’t just simultaneously tongue-fucking Cole’s mouth or leaving bite marks on his neck and collarbone Cole wondered how he was ever even supposed to live a single hour without the doctor inside him. He had never felt so full, so complete and still so aroused it seemed impossible for him to ever be sated.

“Fuck”, Michael pushed out while drilling into him, “why did I wait so long to do this? I’m such – a – fucking - fool…” He emphasized each single word with a thrust. One of his hands slid lower under Cole’s ass, and the younger man could feel his fingers touching the spot at his perineum where his teacher’s cock was stretching him out. Michael let out a whimper that turned into a growl when he thrust back in, squeezing Cole between himself and the wall so tightly that he could let go of his ass with the other hand and find Cole’s dick instead, hot and touch-starved. As he started to jerk his student off while fucking into him at a still increasing pace, Cole began to feel himself coming apart quickly, making high-pitched little noises that got louder until Michael pinned his head to the wall, shutting him up with his shoulder, and Cole came with a desperate cry deep down in his throat while sinking his teeth into Sheen’s skin. For a moment, he whited out completely, and when he returned, his teacher was still hard and deep inside his oversensitive hole, rocking softly once or twice before untying Cole and scooping him up and carrying him over to the table Sheen had sat on earlier, where he laid the boy down who was still panting, the muscles in his stomach tense from the cramped-up position he had held for so long, but now slowly relaxing. His legs hung off the edge of the table, trembling, and Michael bent over him, caressing his lower lip with his thumb on which Cole could taste himself before the teacher submerged him in a deep kiss.

At first, Cole thought the knocking was just another throb of blood in his ears. But then Michael broke their kiss and turned his head with a panicked jerk.

“Fuck, who- We’re the last class down here, I-“

But after a short second knock, they could already hear the heavy steel door slowly opening. Michael pulled out and twirled, scrambling for his trousers.

“Cole?”

Cole immediately recognized Atlas’ voice. Sheen stood petrified in the middle of the room when Atlas suddenly emerged from the half-lit gallery at the top of the stairs, his eyes naturally falling immediately on Cole, who was still lying, legs spread open towards the stairs and head barely lifted, on the table by the opposite wall.

“Cole, we were-“, Atlas paused, realized what he was looking at and muttered “what the fuck.” Then his eyes found Sheen, still unable to move in the middle of the room, used condom in one hand, still hard cock half covered by the other, only one leg in his trousers, hair dishevelled, an image practically screaming sex. Atlas could smell it, too, Cole, whose scent was still in his nose from the night before, and another one, more mature, darker, dominant. Atlas’ brain assembled the pieces within split seconds.

“You Dr Sheen?” he asked the older man, who had just shaken off his shock and was trying to get his second leg into his trousers. He looked up at Atlas and just…nodded. Cole bit his lip and smiled. He had told Atlas about Sheen, the night before, had talked to him about how he felt about his teacher, what he wanted him to do to him, and Atlas had said that he sounded like someone he’d like to fuck. At that point, it had been hard for Cole to imagine Atlas topping Michael – but right now, he could see it clear as day. After his first moment of shock, Atlas was completely composed, which wasn’t something that could be said about Michael.

“So”, Atlas started slowly descending the stairs, “you fucked my boyfriend… _sir_?” From his mouth, the ‘sir’ sounded like a ridiculing insult.

“I-“, Sheen stuttered, “I didn’t know-“

“How was it?” Atlas growled while approaching the doctor. “Was he as wet for you as he was for me last night? How many times did you make him come, huh? Did you just use him as a cum dump or did you give it to him first?” He had reached the teacher, laid a hand on his shoulder and let it slide down the button tab. “Because this wasn’t what I’d planned, you know?” Atlas pulled Michael up to face him, their lips only inches apart. “I came here to fetch Cole, to take him on a fancy date, feed him ice cream, and then drive out to the lake and fuck him in the back of my car. Now, you took that from me.” Atlas was a little shorter than Sheen, but still he seemed to be over-towering him. “How about…” Atlas continued, his voice barely more than a gruff whisper at this point, “…I take something from you in return?” His forefinger travelled down the older man’s chest and belly before he casually encased Michael’s still rock-hard erection in his cool fingers. Michael sharply sucked in the air through his teeth. “You up for it, _Doctor_?” Atlas snarled. “Ever had a cock up your own ass, huh? Ever had your prostate pounded? You look like someone who’d enjoy being stretched out by someone _way_ bigger than himself…” Michael didn’t counteract Atlas’ ministrations on his dick, on the contrary; eventually he reached down and laid his own hand around Atlas’ with a quiet moan.

“Yeah”, he muttered, his voice low and broken. “I would like that very much…”

When he turned back around to Cole, he seemed almost transformed. There was something needy, keening in his hooded eyes, his lashes black and heavy with rising tears. His cock was a worrying red, veins protruding in thick, bluish lines, making it throb and twitch painfully, pre-cum constantly leaking from his slit. With trembling hands, he fumbled a new condom out of his pocket and rolled it over himself before shedding his trousers and practically falling back onto Cole, whining desperately when he sheathed his strained member in the student’s wet heat. Cole wrapped his legs about the man, digging his heels into the dimples above Michael’s ass cheeks while he watched Atlas throw off his rucksack, strip out of his leather jacket and shirt and put on his harness. Then he dug into the depths of the rucksack and produced a massive, but very realistic dildo Cole was pretty sure he had seen before in an unboxing video of some famous trans YouTuber and ever since dreamt of owning. This was definitely not the same dick as last night, and Cole couldn’t help but pull his teacher deeper into him at the thought that Atlas had been plotting to plough him with this in the back of his car all along. Michael didn’t move inside him for now, but Cole could feel his cock pulsing nonetheless and wondered how the older man didn’t either immediately explode in him or die from a heart attack. He seemed like he was holding on to his consciousness by a thread, tears pooling in his eyes, utterly desperate to finally find release. But Atlas took his time, first strapping the huge cock to himself, which was so heavy it dipped down from its own weight, grinding against its base a few times while luxuriously rolling his head on his shoulders like a cat lounging in the sun, grabbing a bottle of lube from the rucksack and spreading it generously on his fingers and his cock.

“You clean down there?” he asked gruffly, already running his wet hands over Michael’s ass cheeks and down the crack, and the doctor nodded weakly.

“Promise.”

“Good”, growled Atlas, delving into the man’s crack, stepping between his legs to spread them, and rubbing against his hole with one hand while snaking the other around his hip to tug at his balls and stroke the place where Sheen’s cock disappeared inside Atlas’ boyfriend. Michael sobbed between the two young men, doubling up against Cole’s chest and latching onto his student’s nipple while digging his fingers into his shoulders in despair. Atlas didn’t hesitate to insert first one, then two of his slick fingers into the doctor’s hole.

“This isn’t your first time getting fucked, is it?” he rasped, and it sounded like an accusation. “But I’m sure you’ve never had anyone this big before, huh? ‘s that right?”

He pumped his fingers into Michael’s hole a few times before adding a third and fourth, and although he was tight, it didn’t seem much of a problem for the man.

“Mmh, just you wait, teach, I’ll fill you up alright”, Atlas snarled when Sheen rucked his ass up against his fingers, shoving him back down onto Cole while retracting his hand and grabbing hold of his dick, lining it up with the doctor’s hole, holding him in place by the hip with the other hand, and then pushing the head in. Michael breathed in with a sharp whine and backed away from the sudden intrusion and deep into Cole, who stifled a moan that was paired with a chuckle. The weight of the two other men on top of him turned him on immensely, but he couldn’t hide his delight and amusement at how the situation had so suddenly turned either. The table creaked underneath them and moved a little, pushed up against one of the pipes on the wall. Cole held on to a valve wheel above his head with one hand while bringing the other down to his dick, providing a little extra stimulation while Sheen was still squirming and panting above him, accommodating Atlas’ cock head.

“Teach, what’s your first name?” Atlas demanded to know, completely unbothered.

“Michael”, he whimpered, swallowing and biting back more tears.

“Alright Michael – hold the fuck still now. And you, Cole: look down.”

Atlas pulled Michael up towards him by the shoulders and held him there, then pushed his hips forward and filled him up in one smooth move, until his hips were flush with Michael’s ass. The doctor let out sharp, high-pitched cry that was unlike anything else Cole had ever heard while he himself looked down between himself and his teacher, observing with marvel the way the huge cock made the older man’s stomach bulge when it ground against it from the inside. The sight sent a wave of arousal directly to his dick and he jerked himself roughly while Atlas let go of Sheen’s shoulders and the doctor could finally slip back inside Cole entirely. Atlas backed out of him and went all the way back in a few times. Cole could feel the slide of Atlas’ cock all the way through Michael’s abdominal wall, hitting the latter’s prostate every time. That was enough to allow Michael to finally get over the edge. He rucked up against Atlas and then down into Cole one last time, pressed his forehead into Cole’s chest and came with a deep, almost coughing sob that had him shaking for about half a minute, the intensity of it giving Cole the rest again as well, who pulled him in and milked him completely empty with his clenching hole while Atlas’ cock was still heavy against his prostate.

After this, Sheen slipped out of Cole, pulling off of Atlas, leaving him gaping, and sank to his knees, his forehead against the edge of the table. For a moment, Atlas let him rest, panting and semi-unconscious, before he grabbed him by his curly hair, yanking his head around and making him look up at him with his glassy, tear-reddened eyes.

“Don’t think you’re done yet”, he snapped, grinning down at Sheen, turning him around completely and letting him cling to his legs not to fall over while Atlas took off the gigantic cock.

“You gotta do one more thing for fucking my boyfriend without asking”, he announced, pulling the man up a bit and placing his sweat-stained brow against his abdomen. “I’m the only one who hasn’t come yet. Get to work.”

Cole lay, propped on his elbows, on the table in the background, basking in a post-coital state of satedness while marvelling at Atlas, who claimed himself to be his boyfriend although they had only spent one night together, and found himself curiously alright with that, even if it was maybe just an excuse to get to fuck Sheen when he got the unexpected chance. Who, exhausted and fucked-out as he was, still straightened up with an obedient whimper now and, looking up at Atlas with tear-clotted lashes, began to suck him off, gently at first, then bobbing his head, even if just for show, while Atlas led him by his hair until he was basically fucking his mouth and then came with a scrunched-up face and a low, satisfied grunt. He pulled back, tilted Michael’s head, ran his thumb over the teacher’s lower lip to clean him up, then dropped him and pulled up his trousers as if nothing had happened.

Sheen remained on his knees in the middle of the room, breathing heavily with an occasional soft sob, while Cole and Atlas got back into their clothes and shouldered their rucksacks.

Finally, Atlas walked up to him, grabbed him by the curls once more and said:

“I hope that if you wanna fuck my boyfriend again, you know what that entails – _sir_.”

Then he swiped a thick tear from Michael’s cheek with his thumb and bent down to press a kiss onto Michael’s damp forehead before taking Cole’s hand and walking up the stairs. Just before they turned into the gallery, Cole looked back at Michael, who had raised his head and gave Cole a small, satyr-like smile.  
“See you next week”, he mouthed.


End file.
